Young lives are precious
by Curry36645
Summary: Emily, Jack and Henry are abducted by the same unsub just days apart. In order to protect the two boys, Emily has to put her own life on the line many times. With live feeds being sent to the team, do any of them stand a chance of surviving? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

AN: Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is only a trial chapter for a Fanfiction I'm thinking of writing. Therefore, I need to know if anyone likes the idea. I some people do, then I'll keep writing this. :D Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Only the characters you haven't heard of are mine :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken.

21st January 2012:

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Hotchner men. Get up early to go to the park to play soccer and feed bread to the duck that swam in the pond. Little did they know, one of their lives would never be the same again. . .

The morning was peaceful as usual as they made their way to the park in the car. The radio was on and they were humming along to the words. With a soccer ball in the little boy's hands, there was half a loaf of bread in the trunk.

"Are we almost there yet?" Jack Hotchner asked his father the same question every week. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a big brown coat to keep him warm in the cold weather. A pair of jeans covered his little legs and trainers on his tiny feet. His blue hat was too big for his head so it kept falling over his eyes. With also blue gloves on his hands and a matching scarf around his neck, he was all ready for a day out in the middle of winter.

"Almost Buddy!" The almighty Aaron Hotchner replied to his son happily who wore a close matching coat as his son but a black t-shirt underneath. He had jogging bottoms on and trainers like Jacks but just a bigger size.

5 Minutes later, they were getting out of the car and Hotch got the bread out of the trunk. Jack eagerly started running towards the pond and called after his father to hurry up which he applied with. Luckily the pond wasn't too far from the car park and it staying in eye length of Hotch. The lake was half covered in ice in the cold weather. Frost was attached to the trees surrounding it and some icicles were beginning to form on the ends of the branches. The grass also had a great deal amount of frost covering it, the park was like a winter wonderland.

Hotch and Jack were feeding the ducks by the pond and were so caught up in it, that they didn't notice the man standing behind them, just staring at Jack. The man wore all black clothes and a scarf that covered most of his face except for his light blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was scruffy and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. He just smiled under the scarf and slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

The Hotchner men were still tearing up bread and throwing it into the pond when Jack wanted to play soccer with his father so they threw the remaining bread in chunks into the pond and watched the ducks fight over who would get the most to eat. Memorised by the ducks, Jack laughed happily.

"Come on then Jack." Hotch called to him making his way over to the grassy area in between the pond and the car park. "Watch out Jack, it's going to be slippery today." Hotch warned his son as he brushed his foot through the frosty grass. Jack ran over opposite his father about 10 metres away.

"Yes daddy!" Jack shouted to him putting a smile on the older man's face. Jack placed to ball on the ground and quickly kicked it to Hotch who had to run a bit to the right in order to stop the ball. Jack wasn't very good at kicking the ball straight but he was a good kicker, he could kick a soccer ball further than Hotch could since he was 5 years old. Hotch stepped back and kicked the ball harder than intended. It flew straight past Jack and landed by the man in black who was watching Jack earlier.

"Sorry about that!" Hotch shouted to him trying to look innocent as Jack ran up to him to grab the ball.

In a moment, the man took his right hand out of his pocket and revealed a gun and quickly grabbed Jack with his left hand. He held the gun up to Hotch and without any warning, fired it. The bullet tore through Hotch's coat and t-shirt and hit him in the chest, the other side of his heart. Hotch passed out almost instantly and fell to the ground, the last thing he heard was Jack calling out to him. . .

* * *

23rd January 2012:

For the team, the new case had to wait. Right now, their boss was in a coma in hospital and his son had been missing for almost 48 hours. They all knew that when a child goes missing, the first 3 hours are the most crucial in finding the child safely. Approximately 76.2% of abducted children who are murdered are dead within three hours of the abduction. They had to interview eye witnesses that were at the park that day, all they got from an elderly couple was that the man had blonde hair that was all messed up. Also, that the man was wearing all black clothing that covered most of his face and nothing else.

The whole team was in a panic now, they wouldn't know if Jack was going to live or if he was already dead. They all knew that Hotch wouldn't want any of them to be worrying about him, so none of them did. All that mattered now was to find Jack and bring him to safety. . .

With both of Henry's parents at work, he was stuck with a babysitter and hadn't been told that Jack had gone missing or that his 'uncle' was in hospital. He was sat at on the floor at living room table colouring in his colouring book while his baby sitter sat on the couch next to him helping him with his colouring. Cartoons were playing on the TV but Henry was too interested in his colouring to notice them much.

Henry was wearing casual clothes because the heating was on, he was wearing his stripped green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Do you want a drink Henry?" Elena asked his quietly whilst stroking his light blonde hair.

"Yes please" Henry replied quickly, not taking his eyes off his colouring book. Elena stood up and brushed herself down because all of her new clothes got crinkled when she sat down. She wore a black leather jacket with a hot pick tank top underneath. Leggings that hugged her legs and black leather boots to go with her jacket. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a few freckles. She was a late teen who knew Will by family. She was his cousin.

She walked into the kitchen and shouted to Henry what drink he would like. He said that he wanted orange squash which was simple enough. Elena grabbed a clear glass out of the cupboard and poured a tiny amount of squash into it, she filled the rest of the glass with tap water and made her way into the living room. Before she could turn the corner, she felt something hard hit her in the back of the neck. She wasn't too sure what it was, but whatever it was, it had made her drop the glass and fall to the ground instantly. She wasn't dead, but she couldn't move a muscle. She tried to call out to Henry to tell him to run, but she couldn't all she could do was try and breathe. The glass and squash had went everywhere around the kitchen, in all directions. However, she was lying on most of it which was not very pleasurable.

She tried to look up and when she did, she saw the eyes of a mad man looking straight back at her. Then she heard running of little footsteps, Henry ran straight into the kitchen to see if she was alright. All he heard was a noise of glass breaking and a body dropping to the ground. She saw big hands quickly grab Henry's sides and heard the little boy squealing in fear. Then he was out of sight. Elena heard the door open and close and then nothing, tears started to trickle down her face which broke out into a silent cry. She couldn't protect Henry and now he was gone. . .

* * *

25th January 2012:

The whole team was in a state of shock. First Jack and now Henry, they knew that it wasn't just a coincidence. Someone was targeting the children of the BAU. With two members down, the team had to call in reinforcements. Now, more of the Quantico FBI department was working on this case. Hotch wasn't able to help with the case and JJ was too broken to help. Hotch was still in a coma and the doctors didn't know when he was going to come out of it . . . If he was even going to come out of it. Elena was also in hospital. Will had found her lying helpless, almost unconscious on the floor of their house when he had come home from work that evening. She was paralyzed from the neck down, it was unlikely that she would ever walk again so she had to go to therapy every day in order to give her that possibility. Elena had to give them the details of what happened and all she could tell the team was that the person who took Henry had blue eyes and greasy blonde hair.

Everyone that as working on the case knew that the unsub who took the two boys had a plan and knew that they would still be alive. The unsub had taken the two boys for a reason, now all they needed to do was figure out why. . .

Emily Prentiss was making her way to work in a taxi. Her car had broken down only a few minutes before. Well, actually, it wouldn't even start that morning. But one way or another, she still needed to get to work. The team needed her, they couldn't deal with another agent down. She had debated to ring JJ or Reid because they were the only two to drive past her house in the morning but decided against it because everyone was in a rush to get to work and she was already running late. All she could do now was hope that the traffic wasn't too bad.

She was wearing a pure white blouse which was mostly covered by a black jacket. She wore black trousers to match and a belt that hung loosely to her frame. Her black shoes almost unnoticeable.

Another few minutes had passed and she was beginning to get bored and impatient so she decided to just look out of the window until they got there. She scrunched up her brow when she realised that they were going in the completely wrong direction.

"Excuse me?" She called whilst tapping on the glass which separated her from the driver who had dirty blonde hair. "I think that you must have taken a wrong turn. . . The way to the FBI building was left, not right when we passed those traffic light. . . Can you hear me?" She shouted to the diver who was pretending to not be paying attention. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to panic. "Ummmm, you can just drop me off here, it's not a long walk, and I'll be fine." The driver did nothing but ignore her suggestions so she pulled out the big guns. "Hey asshole, I said that you could just drop me off here, seriously, I'm with the FBI, do you have any idea what that means?" She screamed at him, unbuckling herself. She reaches out for the door handle but it's on child lock "Damn!" She whispers to herself. Unfortunately, she didn't have her gun on her, it's in her desk at work but she quickly remembered her phone that's in her bag.

The driver smirked and pressed a button on the steering wheel and smoke started coming up from the floor, she was about to dial a number, any number, but she fainted before the phone had even switched on . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Help us

AN: Dear guest that review my story three times, (Amelia-bell) Thank you for your lovely comments on my work. I am going to explain why the unsub has abducted two children and one adult later on in the story. As for writing my Fanfiction, I got my inspiration (not going to be explained very well) by listening to song, I know it sounds weird, but I get different story ideas by listening to different songs. . . I come up with different scenarios in my head, sometimes I add two together. (Sorry, I know it sounds weird.) To write a story (in my point of view) you need to know where the story is heading before you start writing it. This story (so far) hasn't taken long to type up because I already knew roughly what I wanted to write. However, it did take me quite a while to think of what to write. It's great that you want to write a story! I say go ahead. Whatever you're going to write about, you need to know where the story is going (as I said before) and what characters you are going to use. Also, you're the only one that can decide what you are going to include in your story. Have a look at all different types of stories and see what sort of thing you want to write about. Some stories are Hotch/Prentiss, a whole team one or some different pairings like Morgan/Garcia (for Criminal Minds) see which ones you prefer and you could base your story on the one you like the most. Your story can be as long or short as you want, it could be a one shot or a story that has multiple chapters. If you write a one shot, it wont take you long to write if you know what you're going to write about, if you do a multi chapter story, it will obviously take longer.

I hope that I've helped you, but you need an account to publish a story (if you wish to publish it.) :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Help us!

25th January 2012:

Emily woke up to the sound of young children crying. She tried to turn her head in the direction but couldn't. She tried to make out where she was, the walls were made of cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. The bricks of the wall were damp and the grouting crumbled to the touch. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. There were echoes and it had the smell of death and corpses all around it. It was a room that was crumbling into itself. There were some creatures camped underneath them, and you could just see the light from the torches that hung on the ceiling. In parts the ceiling was very high. In front of her, there was a big door made out of steel and just above it was a very noticeable camera attached to the wall.

She groaned and tried to sit up from where she was lying. Two gasps came from behind her and she heard two pairs of footsteps running to her side, she looked up and saw Jack and Henry staring down at her.

"Miss Emily, you're awake!" Jack shouted as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Emmy!" Henry said. Being happy to see a familiar face, he crawled right by her side and clung onto her clothes. Fazed, Emily sat up and started to stroke Henry's hair gently.

After about a minute, she got onto her knees so she was the same height as the boys and gave both a long hug. Emily kept one eye at the door at all times.

"Are you two alright? Have either of you been hurt?" Asked Emily leaning back and eyeing them up.

"No, were both alright, we are hungry though. A man brings us in some food every day and a bit of water, but that's not a lot." Jack tries to explains whilst Henry nodded his head in agreement. Emily's eyes widen when she realised what situation the three of them were in. She had no idea of what lied a head of them in the next few day if they would even make it that long. Emily assumed that this was only one man's work and that the man would soon be down there with them to torture them or even kill them. She just hoped that the team would find them soon before any of them were taken. . . She also knew she would have to protect the boys from this mad man, even if it means she would die.

* * *

With the team:

The team had no idea that Emily was missing as well, let alone by the same unsub. So far, they had no idea of the unsubs life or how he would even know that Jack and Henry were both BAU children.

The group started to state the few facts that they already knew about their unsub.

"Well, we must assume that both the Hotchners and the LA Montagnes/Jareaus were being stalked at the same time unless we have two unsub working together at hand. This is more likely to be the case we have." Reid told his fellow team mates before anyone else could speak. Everyone agreed with him and carried on.

"This unsub is highly organised, they know what they are doing and how they are going to do it. To get their way, they will stop at nothing even if it means they die. They will not stop doing what they are doing until they either commit suicide or get killed by cop." Rossi tells them, he stood up and used hand gestures to explain what he meant to them.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Emily this morning, it's already 10am. Why isn't she here yet?" Morgan asked the team whilst they were eating their lunch in the break room quickly. It took everyone less than a minute to realise what he had just asked them. It was true that none of them had seen Emily all day, the team hadn't been working in a group today but split up with other FBI agents.

"You don't think. . ." Garcia started her sentence but couldn't finish, as she placed her sandwich onto the table as she looked around the room to see everyone with their eyes wide with fear. Everyone quickly stood up in a panic knocking their chairs back in the process.

"No, Emily is too careful." JJ said with a confused look whilst getting out her phone as she picked up her chair.

"So is Hotch and Elena but Jack and Henry are missing. . ." Reid stated. "But they are children, Emily wouldn't be the unsub type. The unsub we're looking at is going after children, not adults! Well, unless he's not looking for a type that is."

"I'm still going to call her." JJ told the four people sat in the room as she walked out of the room dialling Emily's mobile number. Once JJ was out of the room, she pressed the 'call' button on her phone and luckily it rang. JJ gave out a sigh of relief and waited for an answer.

"Come on Emily, please pick up." JJ spoke quietly to herself. After the sixth ring Emily picked up, well, at least JJ hoped it would have been Emily.

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone in a Southern American accent and a grin on his face that only he could see.

"Hello, is Emily here?" JJ asked timidly.

"No she isn't, who's this?"

"What do you mean 'who's this'? I'm the one that should be asking the questions. Who are you and what are you doing with my friend's phone?" JJ tried to sound calm but couldn't. The rest of the team were listening in on the conversation and they all walked out into the hallway to find out what was going on. JJ made eye contact with most of them and she put the phone onto loud speaker so everyone could hear the man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you're friend huh? Well, by the sound of your voice, it sounds like I have you right where I want to, hehehe." The man replied simply. "Well, Agent Prentiss is mine now. So are, umm what was it, oh yeah, Henry and Jack. If you ever want to see them again you better listen up. This is my game, my rules, the only way to get your friends and family back is by taking them from me. There is no escape for them. Tomorrow, you will receive a package, proof that all three of them are still alive. This package will be addressed to Agent Hotchner. How is he by the way, the last time I saw him was when he was dying in the middle of a park, hahaha. Play the game Agents and no one will have to get hurt in the process. . ." Then he hung up, leaving the whole team gob-smacked. JJ dropped her phone onto the ground and stared at the floor shocked whilst Garcia tried her best to comfort her but tears were in her eyes. Reid sunk to his knees in hope that all three of them would be safe. Rossi looked as if he could kill the man, but on the inside, he was dying. Then out of nowhere, Morgan punched the wall and cursed the man who would ever lay a hand on them. All five members of the remaining team were distraught and broken, all of them praying that they could get Emily, Jack and Henry back as soon as possible before it was too late.

* * *

With Emily, Jack and Henry:

The two young boys were crying heavily again and were sat on Emily's lap whilst she rocked the back and forth. She held both of them close to her chest, acting as if they were her own. With tears in her own eyes, she had never seen anyone so scared.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh." Emily whispers to them, trying to calm them down. Henry yawned but was still crying into her blouse Emily didn't mind really, she was just glad that she was with the boys, to protect them.

"Miss Emily. . . How's my daddy?" Jack asked her whilst he looked up into her eyes.

"Don't worry about him Jack, he's in hospital at the moment getting better and getting ready to save us, alright. Also, just call me Emily Jack." She told the boy as he looked down again.

"What about Elena Emmy?" Henry asked shyly her once she had finished talking, still with his face buried into her blouse.

"Well Henry, she's in hospital too, she's going to be alright though. Don't worry." Emily replied as she smiled down at him. Then she laid her eyes from the camera then to the door and kept watching it, not being too sure when their kidnapper was going to join them.

"Promise that we're going to get out of here soon." Henry asked innocently, looking up at the older woman. Emily started to chew her bottom lip not knowing how to answer him. In all honesty, she had no idea if they were ever going to get out of the hell hole that they had been trapped in.

"I promise." Answered Emily lying to the little boy right in front of him. She smiled at him gently and both of the boys still cried into her. "Boys, I need you two to promise me something as well." She said to them, both boys looked up to her quickly. "The man that brought us here is a very bad man, a man that is the sort of man that your dad, Jack and your mom, Henry would capture. Now, I don't know why this man has captured all of us, but I do know one thing. This man is going to hurt us. Therefore, I will try and keep him away from the both of you as much as I can. So, no matter what he does to me, I need the two of you to promise that you will never try to stop him from hurting me no matter what. Even if I am in a lot of pain or a beg him to stop, you can't interfere. . . Alright?" Both boys nodded their heads, at the same time a bit confused. Emily had tried to put it into simple words for them, but found it difficult to not call the man the bastard that he was. All the time, she kept switching her eyes from one boy to the other.

A few moments later, the boys had quietened down enough for Emily to hear a soft clicking noise that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling. She looked up and not even a moment after, the lights switched off and the whole room went pitch black. . .


	3. Chapter 3: A dream from Hell

AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while (I had missed a week off of school and I had to catch on a lot of course work. Also, that's why I posted the first two chapter just days apart.) But anyway,here's another chapter for you to hopeful enjoy :D Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: A dream from hell.

25th January 2012.

The lights switched off and the whole room went pitch black. . .

Emily inhaled a sharp breath of air and quickly told the boys to hold one of her hands each which they complied with straight away. She then told the innocent lives to stand up and after stood up on her own two feet. She grabbed their tiny hands tight and took a step backward, right against the wall, opposite the door. Then, she took a step forwards and told the boys to stand behind her, between her and the wall so that she could keep them away from the only entry to the room. The infants still held her one of her hands each and snuggled up against each other for warmth and comfort.

A couple of minutes pass by and the boys were still sniffling and were even shaking with fright. Emily tried to stay calm but every passing minute was a struggle, she had to get the boys out of there and into their parent's arms. She could imagine what the team would be like, they would all be distraught and not able to concentrate at work. But that is what was really needed now more than ever.

"What's going on Emily?" Jack whispered to her. Not being able to see a thing in the room, he tried to find Henry's free hand. Once he had found it, he grabbed hold of it, giving the even littler boy reassurance.

Emily didn't answer his question straight away. But instead, she listened for any other sounds that were coming from the room, or even outside of it. She could no longer hear the soft clicking noise that she could when the lights were still on, all she could hear was the sound of all of their breathing and Henry whimpering in fright. She sighed heavily and spoke quietly to them. "Jack, I'm not too sure what's going on at the moment, but I do need the two of you to be quiet so I can try and find out what's going on. Since we can't see anything, I will need to listen out for anything moving." She tried to explain to them. When she had not heard any noise for the next few minutes, she gave up and spoke to the boys again. "So boys, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit scared. . ." Jack explains to her.

"So am I Emmy!" Henry copies Jack in a high pitched voice.

"Well, there's no need to be scared. Not whilst I'm here. Don't wor-"Emily began however, before she could finish off, the lights had turned back and she was face to face with the man that had brought all three of them to this 'hell hole.' "-ry" Her breath hitched and her pupils grew wide. Now that the man had taken off his mask, she could see what he wanted to actually cover up. A scar ran from the bottom of his left cheek and stopped just below his left nostril. He smirked at the sight of the three and started to laugh wickedly. He had changed into casual clothing, light jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that hung loose to his body. If Emily had known any better, she would have said that it looked as if he was getting ready to go out.

"Hello Emily, Jack, Henry. I bet that you are all wondering why I have brought you here." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face. The boys hid behind Emily once more, trying to cover both of their bodies from his evil glair. Jack made eye contact with Henry and squeezed his hand whilst he smiled at him, trying to get him less worried like Emily had told them too. None of them relied to his question so he clenched his and took two big strides towards them. Emily held her posture when Jack and Henry tried to push their bodies closer together. She didn't even flinch or look away when he came right up close to her so their faces were only inches apart. His eyes were full of darkness and hers showed no fear. She clenched her teeth together and continued to stare into the abyss. Emily had loosened her grip on both of the boy's hands just in case she had to protect herself from him. "Well my lovely Emily." He spoke with pure hatred in his voice and smirked once more. "That's quite simple. When I was married, my wife got cancer and was unable to have any children. One evening, she had asked me to do her a favour. And you would never guess what that favour was. Well, she had asked me to kill her so that she didn't go through any pain. So I did. I loved my wife and it was her dream to have children so this leaves us here. You're going to be my new wife and Jack and Henry are our children. . . Maybe we could make some more if you cooperate." He tells her with not even a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

He quickly grabbed both of her cheeks in and hand and squeezed them. She let go of Jack's hand and swung her fist at him fast. Her cold knuckles connected with the side of his face and he stumbled back, looking hurt. He held his hand up to his cheek and started to stroke it. Emily let out a sigh and stared at him once more, her heart pounding in her chest. When he saw her looking at him, he became outraged and walked back to her, he leant his big chest onto her small one putting a lot of his weight onto her fragile frame. His eyes now showed nothing but anger and he swung his fist at her. When it came into contact with her face with full force, she fell to the ground and grunted. She had had worse but couldn't help falling to the floor with the force he had used. Out of nowhere, Henry let out a scream of fear and Jack quickly got them both onto their knees and hugged Henry tight making sure that he was facing the other way. The man served one kick to her body and left the room, cursing to himself. . .

* * *

With the team:

"Any new leads JJ?" Reid asked as he walked past towards Rossi's office in a hurry.

"Nah, sorry Spence." She tried to call after him. The whole team was in a rush to get things done. They needed to find this unsub and bring the three missing members home. In the same day, they had already had a 'talk' to their unsub and needed to try and trace it. They knew that it was most likely that they wouldn't be able to but they had to try. Garcia had been in her lair for hours on end but couldn't get a single thing. She wasn't even able to find their call. This unsub was good and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise. He knew what to do and when to do it. He was getting into the minds of the team and knew how to intimidate and scare them. Garcia wasn't surprised when her computer screen said 'call not found' for the 13th time.

All the team could even do was keep their hopes up and wait until the package arrived at the FBI department. They knew that all three of them would still be alive, they knew when someone was telling the truth because they had profiled the man whilst on the phone.

There had been no news on Hotch, just that he wasn't doing any better. Rossi had visited him after the phone call was held to tell him the hopeful new, hoping that it would wake him up from the coma. They needed their leader to guide them through the tough time they found themselves in.

Reid walked up the few stairs in one move and knocked on Rossi's door four times, he didn't even wait for a reply before bursting into the room all wide eyed any panicking. Rossi quickly stood and didn't hesitate to lead Reid to the chair opposite his.

"What's wrong Reid?" He asked him resting his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, seriously. I'm freaking out, what if that man didn't mean it, what if he has killed him. What if he comes after another one of us Rossi? I don't know how I'm going to cope. We are all Emily's teammates and I don't know what on earth to do now. I lost her once and I can't lose her again. And what about Jack and Henry. Come on, let's all face it, we all saw the two boys as our own. Even you did." Reid rapidly explains losing the older officer. Tears threaten to spill over his wide eyes as he rubbed his face with his sleeve.

"Look Reid, calm down. We're all spooked that about all of this and we can't risk losing someone else's head on this case. You need to stay focused at all time. I know that this can be difficult but right now Emily, Jack and Henry need us, not to mention Hotch and JJ, we've basically lost three profilers off this case already! Morgan is about to lose it, Garcia can't stand any of this and I'm on the verge of tears every day because I know that we might not be able to save them!" Shouts Rossi bringing Reid's attention to him. He stares at the Rossi all freaked out even more, no one had ever seen him break down before so it proved how strong he was. He saw Emily as a daughter that he could protect and Jack and Henry as grandkids, his family was falling apart by the second.

Reid quickly stood and brought him into a long hug that he needed a long time ago. After a few seconds, both men felt awkward and pulled apart. Reid just smiled at him and left his office, leaving him to sulk to himself for the 4th time since they had started this case.

Reid went back to his desk and sat down. Taking in the words of his superior, he started to work like he had never worked before, he tried to get into the head of the unsub and went through some information he already knew.

Morgan and JJ were looking from afar and started quiet conversation about other things to try and get their mind off of all of it. They wouldn't have anything until the next day so there was no point. All of the team was tired anyway due to the lack of sleep any of them were getting since Jack ad gone missing.

"So JJ, the weathers nice, isn't it?" Morgan asked her and they make eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess." She dryly replied to him, propping her head onto her hand. She didn't feel like talking, she needed her baby boy back. Morgan kept chatting to her, trying to get her to cheer up a bit, everyone needed a little bit of hope in a time like this. Her mind drifted to flashbacks of Henry as a baby and the look on Will's face when he was finally delivered in the hospital. Tears engulfed her and she started a silent cry of pity. Morgan quickly got her a tissue and handed it to her. He pulled her into his embrace and left her alone for a bit.

The team was slowly falling apart and nothing could save them.

A few hours later the team got a call from the hospital, Hotch was waking up. . .


	4. Chapter 4: Get my son back

AN: Thank you fro all the reviews that you are giving me! Hope you like this chapter and sorry if I have repeated a few words quiet a lot ~_~

Sorry for any none Hotchniss shippers but there is some if you squint.

Chapter 4: GET MY SON BACK!

25th January 2012:

The team got a call from the hospital, Hotch was waking up. . .

The team whizzed through all of the traffic on the way to the hospital. JJ, Garcia and Morgan were sat in one car, Morgan was driving and Rossi and Reid in the other with Rossi driving. With the sirens buzzing, they went through red lights and broke the speeding limit by far. They had no idea how Hotch would react to the fat that he was in hospital and his son had been taken by a deranged unsub. They also didn't know how he would take in that Henry and Emily had also been taken, they had discussed whether they would even tell him that part or even that the evidence of them all being alive would be addressed to him.

"What do you think we should tell Hotch JJ?" Morgan asked the blonde next to him but he kept his eyes fixed on the road at all times.

"I say that we tell him everything, he has a right to know. But we can't tell him all at once, we don't want our boss to have a bloody heart attack." Replied JJ straight away and turned to face him, a hint of unknowingly humour in her voice. Garcia leant forward in her seat and decided to join in the conversation.

"JJ's right, we need bossmans help on this one, even if he's still in hospital!" She stated, and sighed at the end. All Morgan did was nod his head once and focused on the driving.

It took all of them approximately another 5 minutes to get to the hospital from the FBI building, they found parking spaces easily and had practically ran into the hospital entrance upon arrival. They startled a few of the people there, then speed walked to the desk and didn't care about all of the attention that they got.

"Aaron Hotchner!" Rossi almost shouted at the woman who sat at the till. The whole team quickly held up their FBI badges in one swift motion and looked desperate to see their boss again.

"Right this way." The woman said calmly as she stood up and lead them all through a pair of double doors and down the hall to room marked '27.' They all tried to look through the glass only to see Hotch laying down, still and with his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling but when he felt a lot of pairs of eyes on him, he lifted his head slightly and huffed out a large amount of air. The team quietly gathered in the room once the nurse told them that he had only just woken up and had to be closely monitored all of the time.

"Hi sir, you feeling alright?" Reid asked him politely with sympathetic eyes looking down at his weak frame.

"I think that I'll live." Hotch told him sarcastically as he looked around the room to see everyone confused.

"Haven't the doctors told you. . ?" Rossi started to ask but unable to finish.

"That I've been in a coma for four days? Well yes, they have. I did ask how it happened because I don't really remember and they told me that I was shot but that's all." He tells them as he tried to sit up. "Why, what are you guys talking about then?" He asked them impatiently.

"Well actually, Hotch, Rossi was talking about what has happened to Jack." JJ interrupted with tears pooled in her eyes.

"No, what are you talking about?" Hotch asked her confused as he tried to sit up again, the best he could and looked into her eyes. A few moments of silence went by and Hotch was getting more and more impatient. "What do you mean JJ, what the hell has happened to Jack?!" Hotch asked again getting louder as he spoke, he looked as if he was about to burst.

"Well Hotch, when you were shot, the person that shot you also kidnapped your son. . ." Morgan trailed off and left Hotch to do the calculations. Hotch had to take a moment to let the new information to sink in and got very emotional, his heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breathe. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he looked around the room to see all of his friends faces full of disappointment and embarrassment. He had started to pant a few seconds later and almost fell out of the bed he was in.

"What?" He asked so quietly that all of them could barely hear him, his voice cracked. "This has to be a joke, tell me that this is some kind of sink joke that you're pulling! I can't lose Jack, he's all I have left, please say that this is all a joke!" He asked them desperately but in less than a second, alarms started to go off and three nurses rushed into the room and told the team to get out of the room, which they complied with. They were still able to watch their boss through the glass and watched him as they leaned on each other for support all of them felt as if they had disappointed him.

"You need to calm down sir!" One of them shouted at him once all of the team was out of the room, she was trying to stop him from thrashing about by holding his arms out of the way. The other two got an injection ready.

"But someone has my son! I need to get my son back, he's missing you need to help me! Let my team back in here!" Hotch whimpered at them and pleaded at them. "Please, you don't understand, someone has kidnapped my son and I need to get him, he's all I have left." He told them whilst tears streamed down his cheeks. One of the nurses quickly jabbed the needle into his fore-arm and he started to calm down straight away, the last thing he saw was five of his team mates faces and noticed something odd, Emily wasn't there. . .

* * *

With Emily, Jack and Henry:

Once the man had left the room, Emily made an effort to drag her weak body against the wall. Jack and Henry rushed to her side and bombarded her with 'are you alright' questions. She answered them without even thinking about the answer she was going to give them. She knew that she had probably already got a broken, or at least cracked rib and winced at the pain when she tried to sit up a bit more up right. Unluckily for her, she knew that this wasn't the last time their unsub was going to hurt her in an attempt to get what he wanted and also that he wasn't a weakling either. The punch to her face could have easily been harder but it was already hard enough for her liking.

Emily rested her right hand on her rib cage and tried to feel for anything out of place. Despite being in pain, she let the two boys snuggle closer and closer to her. Jack was on her right and Henry on her left like they were before and they still asked her more questions just to make sure that she wasn't in too much pain. Emily thought it was sweet to see how much the two boys cared for her and took notice of her pain being so young, she smiled silently to herself and let her body relax against the wall as she put her arms around the pair.

"Are you sure that you're alright Emmy?" Henry asked her for the third time in the last two minutes. He cared for the older woman like an aunt.

"Yes, for the last time Henry, I'm _fine_, you don't need to worry about me, okay?" She replied to him, laughing slightly at the end but the sudden jolt made her wince and curl her legs up a little closer to her chest. Emily started to cough and both boys then knelt and watched her, trying to make sure that they weren't in the way. They both stared at her then each other. Emily noticed their concerned looks on her and insisted that she was fine again. "It's alright boys, look at me, I'm fine. Come on, let's stay close to me for warmth." She told them and they both agreed and again snuggled up close to her. Henry let out a sigh and wrapped his tiny arm around her burying his face into her side. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to get the tears out of her eyes as she battered her lids. She knew that they were both innocent and didn't deserve what was happening to them. She also hoped that her team would be on the unsubs tracks and be able to rescue them sooner rather than later.

Jack then did the same as Henry but kept his head up, his big eyes trained to the door. He then looked up at Emily who was doing the same. When she noticed Jack staring at her, she looked down and made eye contact with him and smiled at him, tightening her grip on them a little then releasing a second later.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, a little too quiet for Emily's liking. Every little shuffle that either Jack or Henry made, Emily flinched as she thought it was the unsub coming back for more revenge.

A few minutes passed and Emily feels Henry's body weight press against her, she looked down to see the little boy had fallen asleep in her arm. Emily leant her head down and kissed him on the forehead as she hoped that he would have a peaceful nap. Once her head was back up, she looked over at Jack who was clearly awake and fidgeting to get comfy but also so he could stay as look-out for the unsub.

"Jack, sweetie." Emily whispered to get his attention and to not wake Henry. He turned his head to look up to her to tell her to carry on. "Why don't you get some sleep honey, I'll keep look-out for the bad man, alright. Don't worry, get some rest, you might as well." She told him simply.

"Are you sure Emily, you're the one that needs rest, he hurt you, not me." He told her straight and she sighed at his reply. His voice was full of innocence and truth.

"Don't worry about that Jack, just worry about yourself, alright? I can take it, but I need you to rest. Tell you what, if you want to be look-out so badly, you can take the next 'shift' whilst me and Henry have a rest." Emily tried to explain to him, knowing that he wanted to prove to her that he could be trusted but was exhausted at the same time. He nodded his head eagerly and rested his head on her chest.

"Thank you." He said to her sheepishly whilst he closed his eyes and let his body relax. It only took him 30 seconds to be out cold and snore softly. Emily started to wonder if he had got that from Hotch, she could imagine him being a snorer and chuckled to herself quietly. Then she began to think about Hotch more, she knew that he was in hospital and hoped that he would be awake soon to save the three of them.

Emily rested her head against the wall and sighed, she was tired and her eyes drew heavy. But she kept fighting the urge to stay awake. Jacks arm slid down from where it was and landed on her stomach where the unsub had kicked her, she gritted her teeth together but kept her arms around the boys. She breathed heavily for a few seconds but when the pain subsided, her breathing went back to normal.

About an hour had passed and Emily kept drifting in and out of sleep. When she gave in and let tiredness consume her, the unsub smiled wickedly to himself in the small room above where Emily, Jack and Henry were being held. He had been watching them since he left earlier by the camera that was above the door and he made his way to a control panel in the room and pressed a yellow button slowly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

The room started to fill with a white, heavy mist, the three occupants being unaware. The unsub laughed manically as he watched them on the small screen, breathing in the chemicals that surrounded them.

"You're mine now. . ."


	5. Chapter 5: Try and try

AN: OMG catching up on subjects is consuming my life, so I am soooo sorry for all of my reader about this! Just thought that I could give you a quick update that's no-where near as long as the rest. But thanks for sticking by me :D Hope you enjoy this chapter buit just keep in mind that it was rushed so it's basically crap. :P

* * *

Chapter 5: Try and try.

26th January 2012:

Emily woke up slowly, her head hanging down as she tried to roll it to look up she squinted her eyes because the lights were suddenly very bright. Someone was stood in front of her and staring. She closed her eyes for a second to get her head around things. She knew that she had obviously fallen asleep and that she sat in a jagged wooden chair, her wrists were forced behind her back and were cuffed to the chair. Her feet were strapped to either leg of the chair. Also, she had a gag in her mouth. She thought that it was supposed to stop her from screaming. Emily cursed to herself and she had managed to roll her head to the left to see Jack and Henry cuffed to a hook on the wall, they were both asleep and luckily their hand cuffs didn't look too tight.

The man in front of her lifted her head up so she met him eye to eye and she kept looking because she knew how he worked. He was going to break her, or at least try to. But she wouldn't let that happen anytime soon.

"Oh look who's awake, poor, innocent, Emily. . ." He trailed off as he sniggered and cupped her cheeks tightly with his hand but she still looked him straight in the eye. Scowling at her, he then brought his fist up in the air and whacked her again. This time she didn't even make a sound, she needed to prove to her that she could take it. "Well, if you're gonna be like that; let's see how you react to this!" Carried on the unsub and then reached into his trouser pocket and brought out a switch knife which was about 2cms long. Her eyes grew wide but she still showed him no weakness.

But that was all a different story once he brought the knife up to the bottom of her neck and started to glide it against her skin, he slid it down and just hard enough to break the skin but also not to cause too much blood to spill. Tears fell down her face in a silent cry. He reached her blouse top and carried on, cutting the blouse as well as skin. Emily could hear the blouse tare and shuddered once the coldness of the room hit her. The unsub carried on sliding the blade down until he reached in-between her breasts and the beginning of her bra and held it there. Slowly pushing on the end of the handle, the knife deepened it by about 5mm. Again he held it there in place but quickly withdrew it and left her breathless. He slid her blouse and jacket off of her shoulders slowly, caressing them as he did so and drove the knife sharply into her right shoulder. Emily let out a cry against the gag and more tears fell.

The unsub watched the blood leave her body and laughed.

Emily felt the warm blood trickle down her arm and winced. Again, he withdrew the blade quickly and let it drop on the floor and again, Emily screamed against the gag. She felt like breathing was a task as she looked back up to him unhurried. He suddenly backhanded her across her right cheek and she tasted the metallic taste of blood form in the mouth.

"So, Emily. I was wondering. How would you like all of your friends at the BAU to see all of this?" He asked and removed the gag allowing her to speak. But she didn't. She just sat there not moving a muscle and glaring at him once her mouth was closed. "That's what I thought" He told her as he stuffed the gag back into her mouth and pushed her and the chair backwards. Luckily she held her head up so it didn't take any impact, the last thing she needed was a concussion. She grunted at the sudden jolt and looked over to Jack and Henry who were still asleep. She could feel wood digging into her legs, giving her splinters all up and down her legs.

The unsub left the room and all that could be heard was Emily's heavy breathing. 'He can't show the team, what will they think of me?' she asked herself over and over again, becoming more paranoid the more she thought about it. Her upper body was getting truly cold now and she started to shiver. Either out or coldness or out of fright. . .

* * *

With the rest of the team:

Hotch had woken up again in the hospital in a panic but luckily they nurses managed to calm him down and after about an hour of waking up, the team were allowed to see him again. They told him everything that they knew and about Emily. They also told him about the package they were going to receive from their unsub about the proof that they were alive. He worked as long as he could on the case with them from inside the hospital but wasn't allowed to work on it for more than an hour at a time but during the time he wasn't helping out, all he could think about was Jack.

He had already lost Haley and he couldn't lose Jack as well, he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to cope, sure he had Beth, but it wasn't the same.

As the unsub told them, a package arrived addressed to Hotch to the FBI building. The team were able to keep the package without having to take it to the hospital for him to sign the form luckily.

They all sat down in the break room and huddled around Garcia's laptop on the table, the silence unbearable. Garcia removed the DVD from the package and inserted it into her laptop, pressing play ass soon as she could. At first it was just a blank screen but the image of Emily, Jack and Henry came across it gradually. They were all huddled up in the corner of the room with Jack and Henry attached to her sides. The team gasped and kept watching. Then the next scene they saw was when Emily gave the unsub a fist full and saw him give it her back, twice as hard. JJ let out a shriek and Garcia had tears trailing down her face. Then when they saw him kick her hard, they couldn't keep watching and they had to pause the video to cool down. All of the men were outraged and wanted to kill the guy. They saw how scared the boys were and how fierce Emily was, even though they couldn't hear anything, they got enough information to assess what type of unsub he was. The video suddenly came to a stop once they played it again and the words 'you're never going to find them' came across the screen in red.

JJ, couldn't bare it all and ran out of the room crying her eyes out, Garcia quickly followed her into the ladies toilets whilst the men just watched.

"That sick, sick bastard!" Morgan told Rossi and Reid as he shook his head from side to side.

"I just don't understand. We need to get them back, don't we? You don't think there's going to be any finger prints on the disk. Do you?" He asked them looking from Rossi to Morgan.

"Maybe kid, maybe." Rossi said and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

In the toilets:

JJ and Garcia were sat on the floor of one of the cubical, both of them crying hard and hugging each other. Just giving each other the little bit of comfort they both needed.

"What are we supposed to do JJ? I mean, none of us can stand this and it's only been a day since Emily went missing. I know that you didn't get much sleep last night if any, I know I didn't." Garcia told her friend as she rubbed her back. "We are going to get through this, don't you worry!"


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodied Beauty

AN: I HATE COURSEWORKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry Iv'e taken sooooo long to update! I never meant to leave it a week but that's what I'll probably have to do from no on because I'll write it Friday night and post it Friday night :P Oh well, I'm sure that you all want to read the story instead of listen to me babbling on so YAY

* * *

Chapter 6: Bloodied Beauty.

27th January 2012:

Jack and Henry had awoken about an hour after the unsub left them alone. They were both in tears again but this time Emily couldn't comfort them. Their wrists were sore from rubbing on the cuffs and they had to try a comfortable position to sit. Emily had her head resting on the floor and was staring up to the ceiling. The back of her calves had splinters in them, her back was half on the chair and half off, uncomfortable under her body weight. And the blood from her shoulder had slowly dripped down onto the floor. Her bloodied blouse, almost torn in two, covered her chest area but she still had goose bumps appearing.

The two boys didn't talk much, not really in the mood for conversation so only their muffles could be heard. Emily knew that the unsub was watching them, that's the type of unsub they were dealing with. The unsub who would watch his trophies for hours.

The gag in her mouth kept her from speech the whole time.

When the unsub gave the two boys food the next day, he just laughed at Emily and knocked her in the side of the head with his foot gently. "None for you, sorry Emily." He told her dryly but she wasn't in the mood for anything to eat anyway. She looked into his eyes and scowled at him which only made him laugh more. "I bet you can't wait for our 'events' together later, can't you?" He asked her smugly.

Her eyes widened. She knew what he meant by that, he was going to rape her. His cackles filled the room and he leaned down and forcefully tugged on the gag before it came undone. She closed her mouth as soon as she could and scowled at him again.

"You're an intelligent woman Emily, but you're helpless against me and you always will be. I know that you know what we're going to be getting up to later but I assume you don't want these boys to be watching." He told her and glanced over to Jack and Henry who only squirmed where they were sitting. Again, the unsub leaned down and he had his face inches away from hers and that's when Jack suddenly screamed out.

"Get away from her!" He demanded but his voice quivering.

"Jack, don't." Emily warned him, looking over to face him. "Seriously Jack, don't say anything."

"Yes Jack, do what this bitch tells you to!" The unsub shouted, excitement in his eyes. Emily gritted her teeth together and only hoped that Jack would stay out of it.

"NO! You shouldn't hurt her! You're not supposed to hurt people . . . That's not what humans are meant to do!" Jack tied to explain, but he was terrified. He stood up, standing his ground and gave the unsub an evil look.

"Look here runt!" The unsub yelled and stomped over to Jack who was shaking. Henry sat behind him shaking as well with Emily watching. "No little brat is going to tell me what to do, do you hear me?" He asked angrily, grabbing his collar and tugging on it so that his feet barely touched the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO, GET OFF OF HIM, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, I PROMISE!" Emily screamed at him, pulling on her restrains fiercely. She panted heavily and her pupils were enlarged. The unsub took a moment to thing about his answer before he let go of Jack and shoved him against the wall. Jack curled up next to Henry and the two body held onto each other. Emily tried to hold her breathe when the unsub made his way towards her and brought the chair back up so it was on all four legs with force. It rocked back and forth a few times before coming to a halt and he made quick work of her restrains on her arms and legs. She stood up and he led her out of the room only giving her enough time to look directly at the boys who were looking at her in wonder.

The unsub led her through the door and locked it again so that she was trapped between him and the wall a spiral case of stairs were leading up to somewhere, the cold air hit her lie a bullet. The walls were the same material and looked exactly the same as the walls in the room they had both been in but there was lighter than before. Before they started to walk up the stairs, Emily could feel the unsubs eyes trained to her chest to she brought her hands up and pulled the material back together to protect herself from his evil gaze.

The unsub shrugged it off and made his way up the stairs, gesturing her to do so. Even though they spoke no words, tension was already hitting the room and Emily let out a loud sigh. They carried on up the stairs and he unlocked a steel door at the top and holding it pen for her to walk through. He locked the door behind him and faced her. She wanted to fight but she knew the consequences for Jack and Henry if she did so.

The room was darker than the others and had what looked like computer cables all over the floor. Emily looked around and noticed that the room looked like an old computer room from a high school that had been left to get dusty and unhygienic. There were no chairs going across the rows in front of the computers except for the far end where the only source of light was coming from. In the corner was a separate deck where a teacher would sit to observe the class and beside it laid a soiled mattress.

The unsub grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the mattress and got her t sit down on it, then she noticed what was on the 'teachers' desk. Two wedding rings sat there in a box with nothing else around them, but next to the one computer that was on, lay stacks of books and paper work. But then she saw what was on the screen, she could see Jack and Henry curled up together. 'This is the camera that's above the door, it must be' she thought to herself before the unsub made his move.

He messed with the buttons left on her blouse carelessly, but eventually grew bored once the buttons wouldn't budge quickly enough for him. He began to rip all of her clothes off of her body with a devilish grin and left her in her underwear and bra. He slid his hands, rough and oily, up her thighs slowly and he left kisses on her ankles at the spot where the restrains were. She just let him do it, she just sat there and let him abuse her in a way she had never been before. With one of his hands, she heard him fumble with his belt and tears began to pool in her closed eyes. He slipped out of his jeans, falling on top of her body like she wasn't a human being, but something faded away. Like she was already dead in a way.

"I'm glad how well you're taking this." He whispered in her ear, tracing his fingertips over her cheek and smiled down at her like she was his lover, rather than his victim. "You know if you're a good little girl, I won't kill you. Or the two runts." She had no choice but to try to believe him Even if she gave him what he wanted, he would never let her or the two boys go. All she wanted to do was escape.

Before she could even fight back, she felt him force her legs apart but she lay there, eyes still shut. It wasn't long before she felt him make his way inside of her, rough, hard and careless. He drove in without any recollection of her existence at all, she had to bite down hard on the insides of her cheeks to stop her from screaming. She squeezed her eyes tightly, until they burned, until tears fell from not only the sheer horror of it all, but the pain of not being able to close her eyes any more than they already were.

The longer he spent on top of her, the longer she spent lifeless. He had said things during the act, but she hadn't heard anything but the harshness of his voice. The way he sweet talked her like he gave a shit, as he watched her tears fall, her body quiver from fear. He might of only been with her for ten minutes but it felt like years passed before she realized that he was no longer on top of her because actually her was done. . .

* * *

With the rest of the team:

The following day, the team went back to the hospital and were allowed to show Hotch the video they had received. He was thankful that they were all okay but had no idea what was happening now to them because that was taken two days ago.

The team needed to find out stuff about the unsub, all the time he was in the room with Emily Jack and Henry, he had his back to the camera which was clever of him, so they couldn't do an identity check. The hospital told the team that Hotch could soon be let out in the next couple of days if all of his tests came back as normal. He read through the paper work in the hospital over and over until he memorised every word of it.

"So, do we just wait for the unsub to send us more DVD's or what? Because I really can't stand waiting this long." JJ complained once the remaining 5 people of the team were back at the FBI headquarters.

"Well, I bloody hope so because we have no idea where to start. We have gotten nowhere in the past 6 days." Rossi replied.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I really need just a quick break from all of this. Do you think that we could meet back here in say, an hour because it's not like anything is just suddenly going to pop up, and if it does, we'll find out." Garcia asked the team and sighing slightly.

"Yeah, we can go and get some lunch anyway, I haven't ate a single thing all day." Morgan told her and she nodded her head.

"I'll join you if that's alright!" Reid half told them half asked.

"And me." Said JJ quietly.

"Well, I'm going to stay here, just in case anything does actually come up." Rossi said. "You kids go have fun, you might as well, whilst it lasts."

About half an hour passed and the four went to the coffee shop just around the corner whilst Rossi stayed in his office, waiting for something to happen. Then, there was a buzzing sound was coming from inside Garcia's office that kept going on and off. It was a low buzzing noise and Rossi wasn't too sure of it. He rang Garcia's mobile as he left his office and walked towards her lair. He slowly opened the door as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Garcia? Why is one of our computers making a buzzing noise . . . And why does it say incoming message of the screen? This is the work place, not a Youth Centre." He trailed off, allowing her to speak. He got closer to the computer and sat down in her chair.

"What do you mean a buzzing? That's not meant to happen. Just don't click on anything, we'll be right there!" She told him a suddenly hung up the phone before he could reply.

Despite Garcia's orders, he grabbed the mouse and clicked the answer button. (AN: Sort of like Skype)


	7. Chapter 7: A friend in need

AN: OMGGGGGGGGGGGG, I'm sooo tireddd. Please excuse any spelling errors/ grammar errors! This chapter was written veryyyyy quickly and doesn't use a lot of detail in some parts. Oh well, by the way, switch names if you ever have a substitutes/new teacher with one of your friends, things get interesting. Review this chapter and just enjoy it. I write for your entertainment! Plus, I swear I can see spider flying around my bedroom, so I'm probably going crazy . . . THANK YOUUU :D

Chapter 7: A friend in need.

27th January 2012

Rossi grabbed the mouse and hit the answer button. . .

What came across multiple screens in Garcia's lair make him feel nauseous and he sat there shocked. Their unsub had sent them all a live feed from his 'house' therefore, himself and Emily came across the screen. The unsub had gotten back into his clothes fully but Emily was sat slightly behind him naked with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She had her face kept down in embarrassment and was obviously shaking because of how cold she was. Rossi could make out countless bruises all over her body and blood from wounds but he could also see her clothes scattered about the room, her blouse covered in blood.

The unsub smiled when he finally got a clear image of Rossi sitting in the chair but Emily didn't even look up.

"Hello there, Agent Rossi." The unsub said in a lower voice than what Emily was used to but when she heard the name, Rossi swear he saw her eyes quickly dart up to look at him.

"And who might this be?" Rossi asked, trying to act calm and in control, however, he was full of anger and also was shattered. _'How could that son of a bitch do this?'_ He thought to himself.

"The names Patrick, Patrick Sullen. Now, I do believe that I have three things you want, or should I say three people. Now, where are the rest of your team agent?" Patrick asked cold eyed.

"Out." Is all Rossi told him, hoping not to aggravate him.

"Well isn't that a shame. So I guess it's just you and me, but not forgetting the lovely Emily." He carried on and turned around a bit to stroke Emily's bare legs. She shivered slightly, held her breathe and closed her eyes.

"Get the fuck off her!" Demanded Rossi as loud as he could, rising from the chair and slamming his hands on the desk.

"But what's the point in that if she's already all mine?" Patrick asked sarcastically and Rossi's eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. Emily suddenly let out a cry and tightened her legs more up to her chest.

"SO YOUV'E ALREADY RAPED HER?" Rossi screamed loudly as JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid burst into the room in a panic. Once they heard Rossi's bitter words, their eyes laid onto the screens around the room to see Patrick with Emily, naked behind him weeping. JJ and Garcia gasped loudly and clung onto each other. And Morgan and Reid were taken aback and almost fell to their knees. However, the sudden noise of the all trying to enter the room at the same time, Emily whipped her head up to see five of her friends faces looking directly at her. She wanted to smile, but her situation was nothing to smile about. She knew she was exposed so she tried to cover her body up as best as possible.

"Statistically yes, but it's not rape if she enjoyed it and that's not any of your business anyway!" Patrick shouted back making Emily literally jolt in the air and soon began shaking once she was firmly on the ground again. The team's eyes saddened, they could do nothing but watch.

"I'm going to try and trace it." Garcia whispered to JJ quiet enough for Patrick or Emily not to hear. She began to scotch her way over the front desk and moved Rossi out of the way whilst Patrick spoke about how great Emily was in the bedroom. But he knew exactly what she was trying to do and took action.

"Penelope, Penelope. Tut, tut, tut. If you think you can trace this call, you can't. It's from a secure network with millions of servers giving off the same message. You are never going to be able to do it, even if you beg to the heaven's and do everything in you r power to do so, you can't. However, you will know who I am, what crimes I have already committed, you will probably find out everything scout me that you possibly can but it still won't be enough to stop me. You will find out about my life, about all of my lovers and even what high school I went to, BUT YOU WILL NEVER FIND MY LOCTION!" He said getting more and more angry. "Well then, you will have to excuse myself and Emily, we have another round planned." He carried on, a smirk spread across his face and an intense look in his eyes. Emily let out a whimper and her pupils enlarged so her eyes were only black and white. Her eyes crept up and she looked straight into the webcam attached to the laptop, she could see her friends in the screen and gave them the look they knew well. The 'help me' look they got off a lot of victims. With that, Patrick ended the call and turned towards Emily with a sly look. "Play time."

* * *

With the team:

Once again, Patrick had found the way into their heads so they just froze in fear of Emily. None of them could believe that he raped her, let alone rape her again. JJ and Garcia were in tears again and the men were on the verge of going insane. They had never felt so far apart from one of their own in the time they had all worked as a team, not even when Emily 'died.' They had to calm down before they broke the pathway to insanity. Once Garcia was almost thinking straight again, she madly started typing words on her keyboard in order to retrieve the call they just received. Once she had done so, she saved it into the computer and went about fining exactly who this Patrick was. The team stayed in the room with her, because they wanted to also know about him to gain information. And hopefully give them an advantage.

Lasting 5 minutes of silence, Garcia was able to gain simple information about him and his late wife. They found out that he was abused as a child and all about the marriage and the 'accidental' overdoes of tablets consumed by his wife.

Full name: Patrick Johnathan Sullen.

Date of Birth: 12th July 1977 (age 35.)

Nationality: White American.

Even though Patrick told them that she wasn't going to be able to track him, she had to give it a whirl just to see if he was right. And he was. The message had been broadcasted by multiple servers and was impossible to find the original even at her standards. But the worst part was that whilst they just sat there hopeless, one of their family members was getting raped for the second time and tortured more and more. Also, they had no clue if the boys were alright. Sure they cared about Emily, but the boys would come first no matter what.

Then there was the matter with weather to tell Hotch. He couldn't get too stressed out or they would be told to leave. But it would make him stressed to know that one of his colleagues got raped twice whilst he was asleep on a hospital bed.

About half an hour later, all but Garcia had left the lair to try and find out something, anything that would lead them to Patrick, Emily, Jack and Henry.

Garcia was still looking for a way to track the original location, Patrick would have had to be very good in order to keep this from her.

JJ had been sat down on a toilet seat for the past ten minutes balling her eyes out, not for Henry, but for her beloved friend. She didn't understand how everyone was handling this so well, but all she could do was guess.

Rossi had retreated back to his office with newly printed off information about Patrick and his childhood especially. He had to pour himself another cup f coffee to keep him going from the sleepless nights.

Morgan and Reid were looking for connections to anything they could. Weather it was an anagram f his name or his best childhood friend who he became enemies, because something had led him to do this, weather it was his wife's death or the time after, they needed to find something.

The whole team were particularly interested in his wife's death rather than anything else, something didn't add up and they had to find out what.

* * *

With Emily and Patrick:

Once he had ended the call, Emily had got p onto her feet and glared at him, her hands not trying to cover herself, but by her sides. He just laughed manically and penetrated her once more.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Jack and Henry were fast asleep in dreamless dreams. Their ears picked up the sound of the door opening and immediately pulled on the chains. They huddled against the wall like a pair of penguins and breathed heavily.

The door swung open, and Emily was literally thrown inside off Patrick's shoulder. She fell on the floor with an oofpht and was sprawled out in all directions. Her whole body was still uncovered and the boys looked at her curiously and then Patrick slammed the door shut after calling them all fuckers as he left. He quickly locked the door.

"Emily, are you alright?!" Jack yelped, trying to get closer to her. She didn't answer straight away because of being in too much pain but she was able to control herself and emotions and turned her head around to smile at the boys.

"Yeah, I and the bad guy just had a chat."

"But why are you naked? And why is the blood coming out of your 'down theres.'" Jack asked, not knowing how to put it into words. Emily's heart leaped a beat and she looked down to see that Jack was right, Patrick must have torn her the second time around. She had also not noticed about her nudity in front of the boys and tried to cover herself up.

"Well Jack, Henry, I'm not going to lie to you and try to ease this off. . . Sometimes adult conversations don't go very well and end up with things happening that you might not want to. The bad man did this to me, but I assure you that I'm going to be fine. Are the two of you alright, those cuffs look uncomfortable." She asked them to try and move the conversation off of her.

"Yeah, my wrists are getting sore though. What about you Henry?"

"They hurt." He said simply. Emily smiled at her only shred of light to keep her going and sat up, scooting against the wall near the boys. Even though neither of them would take no particular notice, she still felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her chest. The floor and wall was cold against her bare skin and she shivered. '_This is going to be a long night."_


	8. Chapter 8: Isolation

AN: Sorry that it's taken sooooo long for me to update. Right now sh*ts going down because an old 'friend' its b*tching about me to one of my other friends ( I have proof) and I also have the worst cold I have ever! I feel like I'm dying! Anyway, instead of listening to my boringggg life, please enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer because the last time I updated was 2 weeks ago! Please review ! x :D

Chapter 8: Isolation.

28th January 2012:

A week. It had been a week since they team had last seen Jack. A whole week since father and son had been together. A week since Jack had last felt safe and happy with the world. Jack now constantly felt lonely and depressed with the situation. Now away from his family - maybe not blood related, but a group of people that truly loved each other – he was uneasy of anything and everything around him. But he had his little brother and aunt with him, so it wasn't so bad. But a week had changed all of this, only a week and it had affected his life so much.

Just one week.

He lay there, he lay there unmoving, untouched but alive. In a nightmarish sleep where he couldn't tell fact from fiction. Frozen in time, a frightful child.

Emily was sat up straight against the wall, her feet touching the ground and her legs lifted a little. One of her hands was covering her chest area and the other was resting on Henrys head as he curled up onto her lap like a cat. He was asleep and sucking his left thumb but Emily was wide awake and visibly shaking because of how cold she was.

Emily had gotten a surprising amount of sleep than she thought she would. She thought that she would have gotten less than a few hours but to her calculations, she had gotten six and a half hours sleep.

She had just been sitting there awake for about three quarters of an hour and was beginning to get drowsy again but she snapped out of it when her tummy rumbled loudly. She huffed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. Emily started to daydream but was stopped when the lock on the door was being fiddled with.

Her eyes grew wide and all she thought was that he was coming back for her.

Getting Henry off of her lap slowly, as not to wake him. She stood up, legs apart and her arms dropped down but her sides, anger in her face as she clenched her fists. Every part of her body ached and all she wanted to do was to fall back down, but that wasn't going to happen.

The door slowly swung open and Emily could hear Patrick calling her name quietly. When he realised she was awake and standing up, he stopped calling her name and fully opened the door. Emily saw that he was carrying a plastic bag in one hand and food in the other.

"How are you precious?" He whispered to her, a smug look upon his face.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." She spat back at him, flinching as she did so. She wanted to stand her ground, but not get herself killed.

"Oh Emily, that was a bit rude, wasn't it? Even though you have given me such foul language, you're lucky because you can actually eat and drink today, I've even brought you some clothes to wear if you're interested." He told her softly, stepping trough the doorway which made Emily back up against the wall. She hesitated replying to him and gritted her teeth together.

"Why are you being so nice, all I remember is a fucked up bastard that raped me yesterday!" Almost shouting at him, Emily shuddered at the memory and her knees weakened even more.

"Now now Emily, he past is in the past." Patrick stated laughing a little. "There's no point in bringing up something that doesn't count, that you can't use against me." He leaned against the door frame suspiciously. "But oh the memory, the sweet, sweet memory. Anyway, you look a little tatty now, would you like to take a bath with me in a bit?"

"I'd rather go to hell than spend any more time with you!" Biting her tongue not to say anyway, Emily's body gave in and she put all of her body weight against the wall, sliding down a little and looking worn out.

"That's no way to speak to anyone when they have a guest round." He told her calmly.

"What?" She asked him, more alert.

"We have a guest round."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a guest round." He repeated himself for the second time. "Would you like to meet her? She's been with me for the last day anyway so you might as well." He asked being polite for some odd reason.

"Have you kidnapped her as well then?"

"Well. . ."

"God, bloody hell, you just can't keep your hands away, can you?" She sarcastically asked him, knowing that he wasn't getting angry.

"Hmmmmm, no. Especially not off of children." At those words, Emily couldn't find any come back to say to reply to him. "I'll send her in." He told her, shutting the door quickly and not giving her the food or clothes.

Patrick took less than a minute to drag the red head to their 'cell' and by that time, Emily had woken the boys and told them not to worry or panic when he arrived.

The door opened with a jolt that make Emily flinch and glare at the it. Patrick was standing there, food and bag in one hand and someone else's in the other. Stomping into the room, Emily's eyes lay on an average height girl behind him that looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen with freckles, red hair and bright blue eyes. She had a skinny figure and was wrapped up in a large coat that hung loosely. He almost threw her down to the ground before placing the bag and food onto the floor. Walking back to the door, Patrick whipped his head around ad faced the four people in the room.

"So Emily baby, this is Ruby Garcia."

* * *

With the rest of the team:

They had told Hotch, the secret was too big to keep from him. They couldn't just hide it away and pretend it didn't happen because it had. He would of found out about it soon enough. I wouldn't have been easy to keep a secret that big away from their boss especially at a time like this.

Sure he was stressed, but he wasn't going to break in front of his team. But it ate away slowly at him and trapped him in a chamber of regret. He hoped that he would have been able to get out of the hospital soon rather than later but was told that it would be at least another two days until they would even let him use a proper toilet. To be honest, he was getting real sick of the way they were treating him. When he moaned they treated him like dirt and when he was polite they treated him like dirt. He just couldn't win.

But he was going to win this battle, the battle to save Emily, Jack and Henry even if it was the last thing he did.

The team visited him every 5 hours of daytime and would stay with him for an hour to see if he could shed some light on the case. For their second visit of the day, Garcia had gotten a phone call from her brother saying that his daughter had been missing for more than 24 hours and he was in panic.

He knew the consequences of people going missing because of his parents, so he was desperate for Garcia's help. Once she told him that they were already looking for Emily, Jack and Henry and told the team about her niece, they all started to think that these cases might be linked because they lived in near enough the same area and she was part of the BAU family.

* * *

Ruby's abduction, 27th January 2012:

"Soooo, which shops are we going to? I was thinking of the usual." Ruby Garcia called to her friend who was texting her boyfriend on her phone. After a few seconds of silence Ruby decided to walk back to her friend and wave in her face "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, yes sorry. Ace was just telling me that he wishes us a 'fabulous' time at the mall." Isobel said whilst using quotations with her fingers. She pulled a face at Ruby and they carried on walking down the path. "But yeah, we should defiantly go to Bloomingdales 'cause I heard they have the new summer range in already!"

"Oh really? Summer better bloody hurry up though, it's this weather is freezing!" Ruby cheered happily as they started to skip down the path, linking arms and singing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!'

Ruby and Isobel were wearing matching clothes, a long stylish dark blue coat with brown fur around the neck. Underneath they wore grey leggings and high brown laced boots.

Not realising that they were being watched from afar, they carried on merrily.

Luckily they only had a ten minute walk from Isobel's house to get to the mall, but those ten minutes changed everything . . .

They were gossiping about who was getting knocked up at school and about all the chavs that they didn't get involved with as a man was walking the other way to them. He had blonde hair. They were about 20 yards of passing him when they decided to cross the road because they didn't like the look of him.

Once they had crossed the road safely, they let out a sigh of relief and resumed singing.

"Hey Ruby, let's go down the short-cut this time. We need to get inside the warm before we dieeeee." Isobel told her best friend being melodramatic with her words.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been down there before, it's not like we're going to get lost or anything. . . Again." Ruby said with a grin across her face and she nudged her friend slightly remembering the last time they took that detour.

They turned right down a wide, well-lit alleyway and sung their song again. However, out of nowhere, a man fully covered head to toe in black, gabbed both of the girls from behind and covered their mouths. Both girls let out a silent shriek against his hands and thrashed about. He threw Isobel down to the ground, stomping on her side twice and carrying a crying Ruby off into a big car. He tied up her hands, feet and taped her mouth, pushing her into the back of the car and turned around to see Isobel on the ground with her phone in her shaking hand, about to dial 911. Before she could though, a shot rang out and Isobel dropped her phone that had a bullet mark in it with a scream. She gave the man the evils when he was getting into his car but she couldn't get up to try and do anything to save Ruby. A mixture of a souring pain going through her body and a bit of fear that was buried deep within her. She couldn't even call out for help, she had lost her voice in a battle of will.

She could do nothing but just watch some asshole drive away with her best friend inside the car.

* * *

With Emily, Ruby, Jack and Henry:

"Maybe you've heard of her, maybe you haven't. I don't presume Penelope had ever motioned having a niece, has she?" Emily went in shock as soon as she heard that name. She knew Garcia had a brother, but she had no idea that Garcia was an auntie!

Ruby smiled weakly, a tear stained face with the light glaring on it. She had fear running through her veins and all of her clothes were wrinkled.

Emily felt more and more exposed and couldn't wait to cloth herself. Her eyes rested on the bag and then onto Patrick when he started to walk slowly towards her. He approached not caring about her consciousness, half smirking at her reaction.

When he was right in front of her, his chest resting against hers, she stumbled back a bit and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Because I can." Patrick replied sharply, laughing when he lifted his fist slightly and slammed it into her ribs. She let out a cry and crumpled to the ground because of all the bruising and already broken ribs. Ruby, Jack and Henry all let out a shriek and looked in the other direction.

Emily looked him in the eyes as she squinted, clutching her stomach with both of her arms. He just simply turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Dammit." Emily said to herself, gritting her teeth.

"Oh my Gosh, are you alright?!" Ruby asked Emily, rushing over to her and kneeling beside her. Her big eyes were full of fear.

"Yeah, thanks. I think so, well I'm going to have to be." Emily replied, looking up to her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Henry were examining the contents of the plastic bag: A black laced thong and a men's t-shirt that was red and had the word death written across it in black. And that was it, that's what Emily was supposed to wear.

"Emmy, here are your clowthes." Henry said shyly and he passed her the bag. Emily had a look inside and rested her head against the wall.

"Fuck." She whispered and rolled her head to the side. "Thanks Henry" She said smiling at him.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, trying to find out what was wrong with the clothes.

"The fact that there is only a t-shirt and what looks like some sort of thong." Emily said dryly.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Emily carried on, getting to contents out of the bag. "Are you alright he said that he had already had you for a day." She wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just scared as hell. . . Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Emily Prentiss, I work with your aunt along with Jack's dad –the boss- and Henry mum."

"So you're an FBI agent?"

"You've got that right." Emily told her, pulling on the thong, followed by the t-shirt which ended just before her knees. "Boys say hi to Aunt Penelope's niece." Emily told them as she slumped back.

"Hiii." Henry said, waving his tiny hand.

"Hello." Said Jack nervously.

"Hi boys!"

"Emily, are we allowed to eat the food?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, how much do we have today?" She asked stretching her head to look at the tray.

"I'll bring it over." Ruby told them, getting up and picking up the tray. She brought it over to Emily who licked her lips.

"Okay then, it looks like we can all have half a ham sandwich each, share a bottle of water one between two and it looks like we have some tomato soup here." Emily to them as she got up onto her knees and sat in-between the boys, Ruby did the same but sat in front of Emily who smiled at her.

"Emmy, I want you to have my bit of soup today." Henry told her. Emily looked at him almost thankfully.

"Oh no Henry, that's yours. You need to keep your strength up"

"But Emily, you haven't ate in three days. Have my bit as well." Demanded Jack.

"You can also have mine if you wish, I had a full meal yesterday morning so you might as well." Ruby said as Emily turned to face her.

"Only if you're all sure, I mean I would appreciate it, but I don't want you getting hungry.

"Don't worry about us, you've been thorough loads." Henry said stretching out his arms.

"Alright then!" Said Emily.

They ate and drank in silence and luckily Emily's soup was warm so it brought some colour to her cheeks. They started to talk to each other whilst they ate.

"How old are you Ruby?" Emily asked, trying to get Ruby to not be so worried.

"I'm 15, next month I'll be 16."

"Oooo, tough age, don't worry though."

"Ummmm, Emily, are you alright? You're covered in bruises and blood. . . What has he done to you?" Asked Ruby quietly, expecting to know some of the answers. Emily fell silent and carried on sipping her soup.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, just worry about yourself." Emily told her, not wanting to tell her the truth. She reached her hand out to meet Ruby's who flinched at the contact.

"Emily, I'm scared. . ." Said Ruby as she started to cry. Looking at her, Emily pulled her into her embrace and shushed her like she did with the boys. All they could do was wait for the team to save them.


	9. Chapter 9: Someone's there

AN: Again, this is a short chapter but that is only because I have a chest infection and have been off school for a week. I know that you would be thinking that that gives me plenty of time to write but it doesn't because of the feeling like shit part. :)

This chapter isn't well written because I have only finished it and it is 3:49am. I'm up this late because my BFF's dad's gone out and she stays up until he returns to make sure he's alright so I thought that it saved her from loneliness for a few hours. (Crap at explaining my life, sorry!) So please don't mind the many errors that there probably is.

Enjoy! x :D

* * *

Chapter 9: Someone's there.

28th January 2012:

"So Garcia, remind me how Patrick got that scar." JJ asked Garcia whilst the team were all in the break room. Reid quickly jumped in to answer her.

"Well, this says here that when he was at high school, he got involved with quite a few gangs and ended up fighting with a lot of the members. This scar was from when one of the other gang members attacked him unexpectedly from behind with a knife. Patrick claims that he was aiming for his throat but was in a hurry and missed when he was walking home from school after a detention. The reason this gang member attacked him was because he won in their fight and he felt embarrassed that a 'new-be' won." Reid told them in a lot of detail.

The members of the team nodded their heads taking in the information and Rossi quickly buzzed in a question before anyone else could.

"And what school was that? Is it still there?" He asked, flicking through the pages of information that they had collected. Reid found the page quickly and read through the information.

"He went to Dovecott High but the school was abandoned in 2003 when there was a gas leak in one of the science classrooms. Nothing has happened to it since then, everyone has just left it alone."

"Hmmm, do you suppose we check it out? See if we find anything?" Morgan wondered out loud, facing everyone.

"It's a possibility, but what would we find?" JJ asked him, chewing the lid of her pen.

"Well, if you ask me, when we saw Patrick and Emily in that room, it kind of looked like a computer room. Don't you think so?" Morgan replied.

"Oh my Gosh, it did didn't it?" Garcia gasped, placing the sheets down on the table and rising from her chair.

"We need to check it out." Rossi said acting as boss. "Garcia! You stay here with your computers and see if you can find anything else but we'll keep you updated. Morgan, JJ and Reid, we'll all go in the same car. Also Garcia, can you get us directions before we leave?" Rossi asked her, speed walking to his office to get his gun.

"On it Sir." She called after him.

"Even though it's only a possibility, let's put our bullet proof jackets on just in case we run into them or anyone else!" JJ told the boys.

In less than five minutes, they were already in the elevator with their guns and vests. Once down to the ground floor, they rushed out of the door and into one of the SUV's. Rossi was driving with the directions printed off in his hands.

They sped off, out of the car park with the sirens screaming and the lights blazing. Into the roaring traffic and off to Dovecott High.

* * *

With Emily, Ruby, Jack and Henry:

It took Ruby a whole twelve minutes to calm down in Emily's arms. Not meaning to but also upsetting the boys. Emily let out a sigh and wondered what she was going to do. There was nothing she could do but to wait for her team to handle it.

If only she could get into that computer room, or get Patrick's keys then they could either call the team or escape.

But he gave her the shivers. Just thinking of how he touched her made her flinch.

Just as she was about to talk, the door unlocked and Patrick was there. Emily quickly stood so fast that she got a head rush but still protected the children.

"So it fits you then Emily. I thought it would." He told her quietly, slowly approaching her. "I'm glad that you have all made friends and even become pretty close in the last. . . Quarter of an hour. I was actually thinking that we could all play a little game. It's called Russian Roulette." Patrick told them, reaching behind his back and bringing out a gun that was hid under his shirt, tucked into his trousers.

Before anyone could make a move, he pointed it at Jack and clicked it so it was ready to fire. Ruby and Henry shrieked and Emily knew not to make a move or he would pull the trigger.

"Well, this is my own little version of the game, but basically Emily, you have to choose who you want to save. . . Him, or her." He said, now pointing the gun at Ruby. Emily could hardly breathe. Her heart was racing after it had plunged to the floor. She started to get sweaty and made direct eye contact with him. It took her less than a few seconds to come up with the perfect answer.

"Me, you can kill me. I pick me, I want you to save these two and kill me." She told him straight, her voice quivering. She needed him to take the offer and not kill anyone so young. He strode over to her and placed his spare hand on her beaten face.

"Oh Emily, but I would never kill anyone who gave me as much pleasure that you have." He told her with a wink, removing his hand and squeezing her ass. She quickly shoved him with all her might so that he fell to the floor and cursed at him.

"Get the fuck off of me, you have no right to touch me!" She tried to yell but her sour throat wouldn't let her. She expected him to get angry, but to her surprise he just smirked and gave her that look she knew well by now. The look that said 'I won't hurt you now, but just you wait 'till later.'

Emily gulped when Patrick got up off of the floor and stood in front of her again. But before either of them could talk, they heard running footsteps above them.

"Do anything and you die." Patrick told them, walking towards the door and peeking out of it. "If I hear a single sound coming from this room, then I will come down here and kill you all." He told them, walking through the door with his gun drawn. When Emily noticed that he didn't lock the door, she thought of their plan.

"Alright everyone, we're getting out of here because the bad man hasn't locked the door" She tried to explain so Jack and Henry would understand. "It doesn't matter who's there because Patrick doesn't know who it is, this means that it's likely that it's going to be someone that can help us. We need to hold back for a few minutes and then make our way up." She told them simply.

"But Emmy, what about these?" Henry asked, holding up his hand that had a cuff around it. Emily then realised that Jack and Henry were still cuffed to the wall and she cursed under her breath.

"I don't know. Have you tried to wiggle your hands out, are they lose?" She asked them, they tried again to get their tiny hands free but it was impossible.

"Hey Emily, how 'bout you stay here with the boys and I go and look for help." Ruby suggested.

"No, I'll do that because if Patrick sees you, then he'll probably kill you. But I promise that I won't make a run for it and leave the rest of you." Emily told them. She bent down and gave all three of them a hug individually. "I'll be back soon." She whispered to them so that Patrick couldn't hear her and made her way out of the door but closing it after her so that if Patrick came back down, it would look like nothing had changed.

She crept slowly up the stairs bare foot and once she reached the computer room she made sure that Patrick wasn't in there so she could sneak past.

Sadly she didn't know where she was going so took her time in her new surroundings. A few metres to the right of computer room door, there was a pair of double doors which she presumed Patrick had went.

Emily tip-toed over to the door and placed her hand on the door handle. Opening the door slightly, she peeked out and once the path was clear, she slipped outside into the only naturally lit corridor.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and found

AN: So, this is chapter 10! YAY, but I must warn you (to the people that read Authors Notes) that this chapter is badly written and there might be repeats of things that you have already read. But also that I might be able to post more frequently for the next two weeks because I'm off school! :D Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Lost and found.

28th January 2012:

The moment Emily's eyes lay on the corridor, she knew where she was. It brought back the depressing memories of being a teenager again! She had gained that uneasy feeling when you wished that you weren't standing there and that eyes were watching your every move.

The walls were covered in graffiti and there was only natural light coming from the broken windows that were dotted around. It was a school that was rotting and that hadn't been used for years. Therefore, decaying. What looked like what used to have been lockers was now a pile of crumpled up material with jagged edges coming off in every direction and a few flyers hung loosely to the walls which were also wrecked.

Every inch was covered in some form of dirt and dust rose up from the floor. Everything was stained brown because of the bacteria feasting away off whatever was left. Since Emily was on the first floor, sometimes the floor underneath her would creek because of how old and thin it was.

Emily kept to a creeping pace, looking back now and again. She hoped that she could find someone but she wouldn't know what to do if she ran into Patrick. He would most likely shoot her on the spot but then again, his location would be found out by whoever else was there.

Letting out a sigh, she approached another set of double doors which looked like they it was just another corridor almost the exact same as the last. So she pushed the door and it creaked open with heaps of dust falling to the floor. Analysing the lack off foot prints and dust falling when she moved the door, she knew that Patrick hadn't gone that way or anyone else for that matter. So at least she wasn't going the same way as him and possibly getting caught by him.

She slipped through gently and slowly shut the door with her hands behind her back. Stopping for a moment, she listened out for anyone talking and walking or anything. But when she couldn't, she just carried on down the corridor.

Every time she passed a classroom, she would always have a peak in to see if she could see anyone.

She did this for a few minutes before she came across a large window which the playground could be seen from. The few trees were still standing strong which looked like they had been planted in specific places. With grass around them, they looked amazing for the winter. There were also sets of benches under three yellow gazebos. But something else had caught her attention.

Right in the middle of the playground stood a figure with their back turned to her. She could only barely read what was written on the back that said 'FBI' and who's hair looked an awful lot like Reid's. On that same second, her heart dropped. Her team and come to save them. But she had to have a plan, she couldn't just go running down there because if Patrick saw her, he would kill the children for sure before they could even find their way back to them. However, she also knew that she couldn't keep it too quiet because of the time it would take to get Reid's attention, Patrick could have found her or one of the other team members.

None the less, she was full of excitement now and was hopeful because she knew that she would be able to save the children and herself from Patrick.

Emily decided to tap on the glass lightly to see if it got his attention but she soon re-thought that because the glass was cracking and Reid wouldn't be able to hear it from all the way across the playground. Huffing, she had another look around behind her to make sure that Patrick wasn't there and luckily he wasn't.

She scanned the school from the window again and saw that in another part of the building, the part she was in, Patrick was staring at her through another window, gun drawn to her. Cursing under her breath, Emily swore that she felt her heart plummet to the floor and stop working.

And then she went into panic mode and couldn't move a muscle. Emily didn't know which way to go or how to get out of the building so there was no use in making a run for it because Patrick knew his way around and would easily catch up with her before she even made it to a staircase. He had lived in the abandoned school for God knows how long. But once she saw him step away from the window and coming after her, she made light work with her feet and ran as fast as she could through the next set of double doors.

Her heart was constantly pounding in her chest and she snapped her head side to side taking in her new surroundings. But all it was, was another corridor the same as the last with classrooms coming off on the left side. Emily didn't even allow her a moment to think and just ran straight through the corridor, checking now and then to see if she could see a stair case. Even though the floor creaked like mad, that didn't stop her from running just as fast.

She looked back once she reached the next double door and saw Patrick at the end near the door that led to Ruby, Jack and Henry and she sighed when he ran straight past the door and coming towards her. She thought for a moment that he was going to kill them in an outrage but he had to get her before she could get her teams attention.

Opening the doors sharply she knew that she had to move fast. However, before Emily could take another step, she saw the floor crumbling in front of her and a gap in the floor which had fallen to the floor below. Material was covering the area and there was no chance of her getting across but to either jump or jump down. But she didn't even know how steady that floor was now.

Emily decided to jump down because it would probably cause her less pain and would be quicker to get up and moving.

So she went for it, she jumped down and painfully landed on her feet but that didn't stop her from moving even with the little shriek she let out. She had landed on the mass amount of material and knew her feet were bleeding heavily and thankfully she didn't break any bones. She turned around and seeing a door which led to the outside, she felt her heart drop to the floor again with relief and quickly made her way to it which was underneath where she had just been. Sadly though, Patrick had caught up and jumped down after her. But again, that didn't stop her. She burst through her door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SPENCERRRRRRRRR!" She cried out and before she could say or do anything else, she felt a big hand lock on top of her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. Patrick had gotten a hold of her and was dragging her back inside. He wasn't caring about her and let her head hit the wall on their way back in. The last thing she remembered was Reid's frightful look, gun drawn and telling the team that he had seen Emily and Patrick and was going after them. That's when she blacked out.

* * *

*On the other side of the playground:*

Reid had been told to stay right there so the team could have eyes everywhere. They thought if they got Patrick out of hiding he would panic and go to the playground. But he had no luck so far.

After a few minutes though, he heard a cry for help from Emily and spun around to see Patrick grab her tightly and drag her back inside the building. Reid had got no time to react and drew his gun at the same time, calling Morgan, JJ and Rossi to tell them what he had seen. But he wasted no time and ran towards the building. Once inside, he had no idea where to start looking because there was no clue in which what way Patrick left. He did notice some fresh blood on the floor and followed that short trail but it soon came to a stop before he had even reached the pile of rubble. So he was stuck there until the rest of the team got there. , ,

* * *

Before Reid had even made it to the building, Patrick had thrown Emily's fragile body back up onto the first floor and was carrying her back to the children as he ran. He had her draped over his left shoulder and let her head hit every obstacle.

He had made it back to the door which led back to where they had come from and brought her down. Running into the computer room, he pressed a yellow button on the main computer key board and grabbed a set of car keys for a van.

He knew he wasn't being followed because Reid would never have been able to guess that they were already on the first floor.

Patrick opened to door the 'dungeon' quickly and Ruby, Jack and Henry screamed at the sight. When he saw the back of the wall had disappeared and a path leading outside he smirked because he knew that he had pressed the right button. The button trigged a hidden door to the outside in case of emergency.

"Aright listen up, if you don't do what I say, I shoot this bitch. Have you get that?" He asked them holding a gun up to Emily's head. The three rapidly nodded their heads and waited for further instructions. "You see that red van over there? You need to get into that when I unlock the car. Don't even think about running away or Emily gets it." He told them frantically.

All five of them hurried outside and to the van. They saw the SUV but carried on to the van. The path had flowers growing both sides and a few bushes. The sides of the school were covered in moss and the walls chipping away. But the ground was like a well looked after garden and shone compared to the school.

Patrick quickly unlocked the van and Ruby opened the door and let the boys in before herself. There was nothing inside of the van but a cream rug that covered the floor.

Emily was thrown into the back with them and the doors shut then locked. Opening the front door, Patrick sped off without leaving a trace. . .


End file.
